


A Stuck Zipper

by Erotophobia_Escape



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, M/M, Mutual Gaining, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erotophobia_Escape/pseuds/Erotophobia_Escape
Summary: Hajime has noticed Kazuichi's recent weight gain, maybe noticed a little too much. He really wants to add to it, and little does he know Kazuichi is very much interested in that idea.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	A Stuck Zipper

**Author's Note:**

> why can't I find any feedee Kazuichi stuff?? Why must I do everything myself huh??

Hajime was on a mission, though he wouldn’t admit it. 

See, the thing was that lately he’d been… noticing Kazuichi. Noticing how as of late his jumpsuit clung just a bit tighter to his body, zipped up just a little less as though something stopped it from going all the way up, noticing how his ass bounced as he walked.

It wasn’t the sort of thing he’d thought he’d be into, but he couldn’t stop watching Kazuichi doubling up on his portions at meals, leaving with a hand rubbing into his rounded stomach. 

So, the mission.

He was heading down to the workshop where Kazuichi often spent the majority of his time, and when he did he forgot to eat. Because Kazuichi had even more ADHD than Hajime did, and when he hyperfocused the world melted away around him. Hajime suspected these moments of hyperfocus and fasting were the only thing keeping Kazuichi back from really softening up, so he was bringing him lunch. 

His mouth was dry as he approached, because he didn’t want this to be a sneaky thing he did to his friend, he wanted to come clean about his feelings and tell him about how attracted he was to his new physique. Confessing seemed terrifying, but he had to do it if he was going to feed him. 

When he entered he was surprised to see that Kazuichi already had food, breaking his usual habits. He was chowing down on a burger that was dripping grease down his fingers as he worked on his latest project.

Hajime swallowed hard and tried to keep his cool.

“Hey!” he tapped Kazuichi’s shoulder, knowing his earbuds would be in blasting music. Kazuichi looked up, taking one out and grinning.

“Sup, man! Wasn’t expecting to see you out here!”

“I came to bring you lunch but it looks like you beat me to it,” Hajime said, lifting the tray a little.

“Aww, that’s nice of you, dude. I could go for seconds, why don’t you leave it over there.” Kazuichi gestured to a nearby table, finishing off the burger in his hand and licking the grease from his fingers.

“... you don’t want it now?” Hajime ventured to ask.

“Eh, that’s like fork food… can’t eat and work with that stuff,” Kazuichi said, eyes glued to his project.

“If you need your hands free, I could always feed you!” Hajime said quickly, blushing when he realized he’d skipped the confess step and gone right to the feed step. 

Kazuichi also blushed, because Hajime wasn’t as subtle as he thought he was, nor was Kazuichi as dumb as he tended to act. “... that’s kinda intimate, man…”

“... yeah, yeah, sorry forget it.” Hajime blushed, his heart falling. After all, he wasn’t just in this for Kazuichi’s body he… he genuinely liked him. He should have known he was straight though…

“No! I’m not saying stop just…!” Kazuichi stammered, turning red. “Wanted to make sure we were on the same page is all.”

“Oh!” Hajime’s heart fluttered now. “Well uh… the page I’m on is… I really like you. Also I think you’re really attractive… especially lately… cause uh…”

“Cause what?” Kazuichi asked, tilting his head curiously to the side.

“... have you not noticed?” Hajime asked.

“Noticed what?”

“... Just… some changes to your body…?” Hajime tried to say tactfully. “... dude, your jumpsuit won’t zip over your stomach.”

Kazuichi turned red again and cleared his throat, straightening out his clothes hopelessly. “Y-yeah? So? What about it? Shrunk in the wash!”

“Dude…”

“Look I just like it, okay!” Kazuichi huffed. “I… I like gaining weight… I just sorta figured it out recently.”

Hajime’s eyes widened and he drew a little closer. “I… also like you gaining weight.”

Kazuichi looked surprised, then interested. “So that’s why you brought me food, right? You wanna help?”

“I do!”

“So help!” Kazuichi said readily. “I want you to help me gain.”

That was the start not only of their relationship, but also of that very goal. 

Hajime brought Kazuichi meals all throughout the day, snacks included. He watched as his new boyfriend’s waistline expanded, finding it harder and harder to keep his hands off him. They spent hours just sitting in his workshop, digging into whatever food Hajime had brought.

Kazuichi loved how the new weight sat on his figure, how hard it was to stand after Hajime had stuffed his gut way past capacity, he loved how tight his clothes got. 

He also loved how this diet was affecting Hajime.

He didn’t think his boyfriend noticed, but he’d been eating a lot lately too, and Hajime had been pretty broad and muscular to begin with so when he started gaining weight it was a very flattering look. 

Maybe his favorite thing about this whole experience though, was when Hajime got rough.

“I’m full!” Kazuichi protested, little tears forming in the corners of his eyes. His stomach ached and hung heavy in his lap. Hajime forced another bite past his lips and stroked his hair.

“Too bad, you’re too small for my tastes,” he said, eyes lustful as he slapped Kazuichi’s stomach and watched it bounce. “C’mon, have some more.”

Kazuichi whined and felt his pants button pop, he groaned at the release and how his stomach immediately spilled outwards.

“Fuck… I take it back…” Hajime said appreciatively, grabbing greedy handfuls of flesh. “You’re fucking enormous.”

“You stopped feeding me,” Kazuichi gasped and stifled a burp.

“I thought you were full.”

“No… I lied…” he blushed, ashamed, and covered his face as his stomach ached. He might burst. “I’m starving, please I’m so hungry…”

Hajime was only too happy to oblige…

  
  
  


Kazuichi had barely finished swallowing before Hajime shoved more food in his mouth. He groaned, massaging his swollen gut for any relief he could find. 

“God, I love keeping you fed,” Hajime said breathily, looking Kazuichi up and down. At this point he could barely fit into his jumpsuit let alone zip it up. His whole body had softened into a considerable belly, a rounded ass, and a chest that might someday rival Akane’s. 

Kazuichi grinned proudly, and sat up. He’d been lying in bed letting Hajime feed him, but now he crawled into his lap and pressed their stomachs together. 

“Looks like you’ve been keeping yourself fed lately too,” he teased, and it was true.

In keeping Kazuichi provided with a steady stream of food, Hajime had ended up snacking quite a bit more too, and though he wasn’t anywhere near Kazuichi’s size he was rounding out pretty well. 

“Shut up.” Hajime took the bite of food he had intended to give Kazuichi for himself. They pressed closer together as they finished their meal, breath coming heavy as their hands started to wander. Hajime explored Kazuichi’s fat rolls as Kazuichi squeezed Hajime’s ass.

“God you’re so gorgeous,” Hajime whined.

“Yeah, tell me more,” Kazuichi snickered, pulling Hajime down into bed with him.


End file.
